


passenger seat

by darkmagiattack



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagiattack/pseuds/darkmagiattack
Summary: Yami Bakura gets the night time driving shift, but he’s got quite a few distractions. Drabble for YGO Collab Server’s Spirit Gate event. Prompt: Captivate
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797124
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	passenger seat

**Author's Note:**

> Title insp from the song Passenger Seat by Death Cab for Cutie. :>

The nighttime scenery sped past the slightly fogged windows of a rickety little car as it made its way down the highway, flanked on all sides by open plains. The driver, a gaunt man with tangled white hair, huffed with irritation, attempting to rub the inside of the windshield to clear the condensation that had collected.

In doing so, he veered slightly into the other lane, before correcting himself rather violently and returning to his own, tires screeching. Luckily, the man sleeping in the backseat remained so.

The windows were still fogged, though.

Swearing coarsely under his breath, Bakura rolled down his window, sighing with relief as fresh air hit his skin. That was considerably better.

He soon felt a foot connect with the back of his chair, jiggling the seat forcefully.

“By the gods, what is it, Marik?” He hissed, not looking back at where he knew the other man was reclining. He’d get distracted. 

“Close the window, Bakura,” came Marik’s whining command behind him, “It’s getting cold back here.” 

The driver rolled his eyes. “I’m defogging the windows, you fool. Unless you want me to send us careening into the nearest ditch. Which reminds me; you never told me where in the hells we’re even going. Care to enlighten me?”

“Dunno,” Marik yawned as he climbed back up to the passenger seat, elbowing Bakura in the face as he did so. The car swerved violently a few times before the pale man managed to right it. “Haven’t decided yet.” 

“Haven’t decided yet?” Bakura echoed, “Why are we out here then—you said it was important!” 

Marik was oddly silent, and Bakura felt heat prickle on his countenance as he realized the man was staring at him.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.” 

If he looked at Marik, or pressed him further, he might actually crash the car.


End file.
